Albus Potter and The Elder Wand
by Rafiz
Summary: Albus gets a wand more powerful than any other. With it he does wonderful things
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A New Wand

"Look who we have here. Our wandless little snake!'  
"Shut it, James."  
Albus was sitting on the sofa, bored. His best friend Scorpius was unable to visit him this summer. But what was even worse for him was that his wand had been broken during the end of his third year. He was going to get a new wand today, but he missed his old one-pine, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring.  
"You know, I feel bad for you, _Asp."_ said James.  
 _Again,_ thought Al. His brother used to tease him by calling him Asp, i.e. His initials, Albus Severus Potter.  
"You call me that again and I will-"started Al.  
"What will you do, Asp?"  
Al then rushed to his father in the dining room. He went there and found him reading _The Daily Prophet._  
"I need your wand, Dad."  
Harry raised an eyebrow."And what will you need it for?"he asked.  
"I am going to hex James into oblivion." replied Al.  
"What has he-"started Dad.  
"Give me your wand Dad!" Al half-shouted. But when Dad shook his head, Al launched himself on him, and took his wand by force. He then ran for James.  
He found James in his room, looking at his broom.  
"Incarceous!"  
Ropes flew from Dad's wand and they James was caught off his guard.  
"Help!"shouted James.  
"Al, what-"  
Dad had come upstairs. He saw James' state and shot a murderous glare at Al.  
"Al, you should not have done this."  
"But Dad-"  
"No excuses."said Dad firmly. He waved his wand at James and the ropes that were binding him vanished."Now you two better get ready. We'll be leaving in about ten minutes."  
Hearing this, Albus quickly went to his room quickly. He opened his wardrobe and put on a t-shirt and jeans. Albus' room was quite Slytherin-y. There were a few posters and banners related to Slytherin. There was a snake figurine on his desk. His room was also painted green.  
Al wasn't the only non-Gryffindor in the family. His favourite cousin Rose was(obviously) in Ravenclaw, and his sister Lily was(surprisingly) Sorted into Slytherin. His mother nearly fainted when she heard that Lily was put into Slytherin as well. She did recover from the shock, but not fully.  
Scorpius Malfoy was Al's best mate. Al was also friends with the Zabini twins Orion and Corvus(the latter in Ravenclaw).  
He also had a few more friends, Delia Moon(a Ravenclaw) amongst them.  
Al went to the drawing room and found Dad,Mum and Lily standing by the fireplace.  
"Where's James?"asked Al.  
"Here I am."James said coming downstairs.  
"Okay."said Dad."Kids first then."  
Al, James and Lily got into the fireplace. Al took the Floo Powder and shouted"Diagon Alley!"  
Al kept his eyed closed. He was afraid to look at other fire places whilst Flooing. Then they slowed down and nearly tripped, but someone caught them.  
"Honestly Al,"said a familiar voice,"do you always have to trip?"  
"Scorpius!"said Al, beaming. He hugged his best friend.  
"Hello, young Potter." said Mr Malfoy.  
"Hello, Mr Malfoy."said Al. He shook his hand.  
Then, Al's Dad came.  
"Malfoy," said Dad in greeting."Have you finished your shopping?"  
"Potter,"replied Mr Malfoy."Actually, I just came here. I haven't even started shopping"  
Then they did their shopping. They bought books from Flourish and Blott's, new robes from Madam Malkin's(only for James) and a few potion ingredients from the Apothecary. Then they headed for Ollivander's when Hannah Abbott told Dad about receiving a letter from an acquaintance or something.  
"Al, why don't yo ho to Ollivander's and get your wand?" said Harry.  
"Alright." said Harry. "You two coming?" he asked James and Lily.  
"Nah, we'll visit the Quidditch shop. You fine with that Lily?" She nodded.  
James and Al were Seekers of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams respectively. Lily was going to tryout for the Chaser position this year. Slytherin had won the last two Quidditch Cups and the last three house cups.  
Al entered the shop and saw Mr Ollivander standing behind the reception.  
"Ah, Mr Potter!"he said in greeting."Need another wand?" Al nodded."What happened to the last one?"  
"It broke," replied Al. "I really miss it."  
"It was most unfortunate." admitted Mr Ollivander. He then took his wrist measurement.  
"Let's see," he said while searching for a wand. "I don't know why Mr Potter, but I think this wand may choose you."  
He took out a peculiar wand from a box. It had to be at least fourteen inches long. It had round balls(at least they looked like balls) attached to it.  
"Elder wood and Thestral hair"said Mr Ollivander."Fifteen inches. I found it lying near Dumledore's tomb."  
Dumledore's Tomb?Thestral Hair? What was he saying? But he needed a wand and so, he took it in his hand and felt a sudden warmth in his hand. Red sparks shot out from the wand.  
"Excellent!"exclaimed Mr Ollivander."That'll be twenty galleons. This wand is exceptionally powerful which is why it also a tad expensive."  
Al paid him the money and walked out of the shop. He felt good now, after getting an "exceptionally powerful" wand. And, to him, it was like the most powerful wand in the world.


	2. Back To Hogwarts

Chapter 2-Back to Hogwarts

Heys guys! None of the fiction belongs to me. It belongs to Rowling and Lunadeath.

…

The sun shone brightly on the 1st of September. Al woke up, very excited. Today he was going back to Hogwarts.  
He brushed his teeth, got dressed and went downstairs. Dad and Lily were already sitting at the breakfast table. After a while James came down as well.  
They were borrowing a Ministry didn't know why. Dad had still not caught the whole group of Neo-Death Eaters. From what Al had heard, they were Death Eaters that hadn't been caught after the war.  
When they reached platform nine and three quarters, they found Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione already there. But as it was already 10:56, Dad didn't stop to chat with them. He instead said that he would chat with them after getting his children safely on the train.  
"Okay kids, stay safe and good luck to all of you. I really hope you get on the team Lily-" James groaned"and-Oh, I forgot! There is going to be a special event at your school this year."  
"What is it?"asked James.  
"You will find out upon reaching Hogwarts." Then the three kids got on the train.  
He didn't have any trouble finding Scorpius. He was in a compartment with Rose,Delia,Orion and Corvus. He hugged Al upon seeing him.  
The kids didn't talk much during the train. All of them bought plenty of sweets from the trolley except Rose, who said that she didn't want to spoil her appetite.  
Upon reaching Hogsmeade, they boarded the carriages. The thestrals were pulling them, so Al couldn't see them. It amused him a bit to to acknowledge that he couldn't see the animal that gave his new wand its core.  
The Great Hall was ready for the feast. There were foods of different kinds at the three house tables. After the sorting ceremony, McGonagall gave a few more announcement before talking about the 'Special Event'.  
"There is going to be a very special event at our school this year, as Hogwarts will be the host for the Tri-Wizard Tournament."  
Then people started to gossip about it. The Tri-Wizard Tournament?Seriously? It was going to be so McGonagall welcomed the ladies from Beauxbatons and the the students from Durmstrang. Al remembered that his Aunt Fleur and Dad were both Triwizard champions.  
"Students only above seventeen-"There were protests it McGonagall ignored them."-can participate in this tournament.  
The student only needs to write his or her name and school on a piece of paper and throw it into the Goblet of Fire."  
Then, she took a big sort of goblet on top of which blue flames were burning. "One student from each school will be chosen to you must remember that once you put your name in, you stand alone. People have died in this tournament, so you better be careful. The names of the Champions will be announced on Halloween."  
"Wouldn't it be great,"said Scorpius,"to have eternal glory,Al?"  
"Yeah,rather you than me," replied Albus.


	3. The Three Champions

Chapter 3-The Three Champions

Heys guys! None of the fiction belongs to me. It belongs to Rowling and please forgive me for my atrocious grammar.

…..

Quidditch trials were held on the 28th of October. Al was both nervous and excited. Lily was also going to try out, but for the Chaser position. About a dozen people were trying out for seeker, including Scorpius. In the end, Al caught the Snitch and retained his position as was also successful as she was chosen to accompany Scorpius and Orion in Chaser position. The first Quidditch match was to be held on the 15th of October against Ravenclaw.  
Many students were putting their names in the Goblet of Fire. Al wondered if they even knew what could happen to them if they were chosen.  
Al was confident that they would win the match against Ravenclaw. Corvus was playing Seeker. He was good on the  
broom,but he still believed that they were favourites.  
"Malfoy passes to Potter, who passes back to Malfoy. Malfoy passes it to Zabini and Zabini SCORES!TEN MORE POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" bellowed Stephen flaming, a fifth-year Ravenclaw."They lead Ravenclaw 70-30."  
Albus was searching for the snitch for a while, but there was no sign of it. Corvus was doing the same, when he saw it. He went straight for the Snitch and caught it with ease.  
"POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH!SLYTHERIN WINS!"  
It was yet another catch for Al and another victory for Slytherin.

On the day of the Halloween feet, there was tension throughout the Great Hall. At the feast, when Al looked at the staff table he saw _them-_  
Dad and Aunt Hermione were sitting side by side. They were engaged in a conversation, but then Dad notice d Al looking at him and wave d. Al waved back. Aunt Hemione did the same.  
The McGonagall cleared her throat,:-"Now, as all of you know, we are going to announce the names of the three Champions, but before that we have two very special people with us. Please give a big applause for Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley."  
Everyone applauded for Al's Dad and Aunt. Dad eyes again caught his and he smiled.  
"Now, without further ado we are going to announce the names of the three champions," She then waved her wand at the Magical goblet. At once the flames in the goblet turned red, and a piece of parchment flew into her hand.  
"The Durmstrang Champion,"she declared, "is Alexsandar Volga." The Durmstrangs cheered as a dark-skinned boy with a rather long nose made his way to the front. McGonagall gestured to door just behind the staff table.  
Then McGonagall waved her wand again and once again the flames turned red and another piece of parchment flew into her hand."The Beauxbatons Champion is Lea Beaumont."  
The Great Hall again applauded and a blonde girl with emerald green eyes(just like Al's) stood up and went to the the front. McGonagall again gestured to the door. She again waved her wand and again the flames turned red and a piece of parchment flew into her hand.  
"The Hogwarts Champion is..." But she stopped dead. She looked as if she'd just been slapped across the face. Then, after taking a deep breath she said,"Albus Potter."


End file.
